Aquellos Sentimientos
by alexa potter granger
Summary: Harry y Hermione son mejores amigos, a pesar de lo sucedido en sexto año y de algunos que han salido a la luz ... Draco es el unico consuelo de la castaña . mientras que Voldemort junto a Bellatirx intentaran idear un plan para asesinar al joven Potter.


**_capitulo 1 : volver a verte_**

Por las ventanas de una habitación de tonos morados, muebles de color blanco y algunos cuadros decorándolo, se encontraba durmiendo una linda castaña de 16 años . Esta al voltearse se topo con los rayos de sol que se colaban a través de la ventana e iban a parar a la almohada ; esta se refego los ojos con lentitud y los abrió dejando ver unos lindos ojos de color café.

-buenos días Hilana-saludo la castaña a la lechuza que se encontraba apoyada encima de su mesa de noche, la muchacha se quito las colchas de la cama y se dirigió a su baúl mientras guardaba el libro de pociones que había estado leyendo hasta tarde .

**Verte aquí es contemplar**

**Lo que fue lo que sera **

**Mi vida , mi vida junto a ti**

-buenos días Hermione-le dijo una voz desde la puerta, la muchacha volteo y se encontró con los ojos avellana de su madre, esta se levanto del suelo y corrió a saludarla- ¿Cómo amaneciste?-.

-bien mama-le sonrió la castaña

-eso me párese-la mujer acaricio el cabello de su hija- tu padre dice que te vistas rápido para estar a buena hora en la estación-.

-si, me daré una ducha rápida y saldré enseguida-le contesto la castaña soltándose de los brazos de su madre; la mujer la observo sonriendo mientras pensaba en lo grande que esta se encontraba .

Cuando la castaña salio de la ducha se vistió con un jeans que le quedaba a la cadera y una blusa con broches a presión manga corta, estaba feliz de volver a la escuela y de encontrarse con sus amigos.

-con todos ellos - pensó en voz alta mientras intentaba peinar su cabello, al mirarse en el espejo se sonrojo- basta Hermione-se reprendió a si misma- no `pienses en estupideces-la castaña dejo el cepillo en la mesita y salio de su habitación. Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con su padre, quien llevaba a Hilana en su jaula.

-¿nos vamos ¿-le pregunto su padre al verla, la muchacha asintió con la cabeza

-solo me falta despedirme de mama-.

-ve, estaré en el auto-su padre le sonrió.

**Es claro que no pudo ser **

**De otra forma ya lo ves **

**Mi vida estaba escrita así **

Cuando llegaron a la estación de king cross ( lo lamento si esta mal escrito), su padre la dejo con las maletas en un carrito y encima de ella su lechuza Hilana.

-creo que eso es todo-le dijo su padre mirando a la lechuza acurrucarse

-si- la castaña se acerco a su padre y lo abrazo- te quiero mucho papa-le dijo la muchacha a su progenitor, este se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos.

-yo también te quiero Hermione-le acaricio la mejilla-recuerda que eres mi hija y siempre te voy a querer- el hombre miro asía ambos lados- solo espero que ningún chico note lo hermosa que eres, no quiero tener que sacar la escopeta del garage-los dos rieron.

-bien, es hora de irme -le dijo Hermione a su padre

-cuídate -fue lo ultimo que escucho decir Hermione a su padre ya que al segundo después había cruzado la barrera que la llevaba a la estación 9 y 3/4 .

**Te encontré y te perdí**

**Tantos no hoy dicen si**

Camino como pudo por el movimiento de padres e hijos por la estacion , intentaba llegar al punto de reunion de ella y sus amigos cuando sintio que alguien gritaba su nombre, al voltearse se encontro con unan linda pelirroja que corria a su encuentro agitadamente.

-Hermione-grito mientras la abrazaba -tanto tiempo amiga -.

-bastante -le sonrio la castaña mientras volvia agarrar su carrito- ¿Cómo han estado estos meses sin mi?-pregunto curiosa la castaña

-no te lo imaginas, Ron y Harry me tenian histerica con sus estupideces- la pelirroja volteo a ver a su espalda para fijarse que no venia nadie detrás de ella-tengo que contarte algo muy importante-le dijo la pelirroja asercandose al oido de la castaña.

-me imagino-Hermione sonrio - a todo esto, ¿en donde estan Ron y Harry?-la castaña volteo y vio que no se veia la cabellera del pelirrojo ni la cabellera negra del moreno.

-no se , quizas estaran en la caza de chicas-sonrio Ginny , lo que no noto fue como Hermione fruncia los labios por su comentario.

**Nuestro ensayo termino **

**Nuestro tiempo al fin llego **

**Mi vida lo dice el corazon **

La castaña siguió caminando , estaba tan frustada que poco noto que alguien se asercaba a ella y la tomaba de la mano, esta al voltearse se encontro con un guapo rubio de unos lindo ojos grices.

-¿Qué pasa nena?-le pregunto Draco Malfoy a Hermione

-Draco - la castaña salto a sus brazos- pense que no vendrias-le dijo ella mientras se soltaba y lo miraba a los ojos

- eso quisieras-los dos rieron - mi abuela no es tan mala persona como lo creia , ¿ y tu?-.

-¿yo que?-pregunto Hermione bajando la mirada , Dracon enfoco su vista en la pelirroja ; quien se encontraba conversando con una de sus compañeras de 6 curso.

-no me vengas a decir que estas asi por el comienzo de año-el rubio alzo una ceja-¿en donde esta el muchacho?- la castaña lo miro furiosa a los ojos- no me mires asi Granger , que soy peligroso-el rubio sonrio, Hermione bufo exasperada y subio al tren tratando de buscar un compartimiento vacio .

**Y no espacio ni lugar **

**Que nos pudiera separar **

-Hermione-le dijo el rubio sentandose al frente de la chica- te conosco bien y se que estas sufriendo-. Las castaña no despegaba la vista de la ventana.

-sabes lo que es esperar que te mande alguna carta para saber como esta, él no poder verlo y sufrir en silencio -lo miro a los ojos- estuve preocupada por èl y no recibi ninguna noticia suya, siento que esta enojado conmigo-.

-oye-el rubio tomo la mano de la castaña que se encontraba apoyada en su rodilla- que sea un imbecil de nacimiento no significa nada- Hermione lo miro furiosa- jamas crei que llegaria el momento en que hablaramos como la gente civilizada-el rubio sonrio.

-y yo todavía no puedo creer que me estes dando consejos de amor-la castaña se aserco a el y lo abrazo, en un abrazo fraterno y demostrando de esa manera que el rubio estaria para ella como lo esta un hermano mayor.

**Como soñe volverte a ver **

**Entre tus brazos yo me siento bien **

**Encuentro la razon de mi vida **

-ejem -carraspeo una voz detrás de ellos haciendo que los muchachos se separaran, pero Draco no solto la mano de la castaña - siento interrumpir - comenzo a hablar Ginny que venia con un micropuff en el hombro y miraba al rubio como sin este fuera una babosa - Luna y los chicos ya subieron al tren y viene para aca - Hermione se puso nerviosa y Draco noto la hostilidad de la pelirroja - Malfoy , te recuerdo que como prefecto tienes que ir al bagon principal para las instrucciones del año-miro a la castaña - nos vemos luego- tras decir esto cerro el compartimiento dejandolos solos.

- me odia-le dijo mirandola a los ojos

-no es verdad-le respondio la castaña mirando lo hermoso del piso

- ¿a no?-el rubio levanto una ceja-¿ entonces por que me miraba como si fuera una babosa?- la castaño lo miro y rompio a reir - no es gracioso Granger-le dijo el tironeando de su mano , haciendo que la chica callera en su pecho .

-es que es muy gracioso-la chica agarro la mano del rubio y comenzo a trazar las lineas de su mano.

**Tu recuerdo alimento **

**la esperanza que al final **

**mis dias tendrian tu calor **

-siento que Ginny te trate de esa manera - le dijo la castaña soltando su mano

-no te preocupes, todavía me ve como si fuera una cucaracha traicionera- el rubio rio , pero a la castaña no le hizo gracia , esta se levanto del pecho del rubio y miro el paisaje que se comenzaba a mostrar- estare a tu lado cuando lo veas -le dijo el agarrando su mano, esta hiba a abrir la boca ; pero el sonido de la puerta del compartimiento abriendose la hizo callar y girar su cabeza para ver quien entraba**.**

**saber que estabas por alli **

**fue lo que me izo seguir **

-hola Hermione-la un pelirrojo hombre , quien al posar la vista en quien se encontraba a su lado puso los ojos en blancos- Malfoy-lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza , la castaña solto la mano del rubio y se aserco a su amigo .

- Ron , te extrañe-le dijon la muchacha saltando a sus brazos , el pelirrojo rio.

-valla Hermione, si vas a saludar a todos de esa manera me voya poner celoso-le dijo en broma el rubio , la castaña lo volteo a ver y le saco la lengua .

-¿Cómo has estado Hermione?-le pregunto Ron mientras se soltaba de su amiga

-yo e estado …..-

-¿para mi no hay abrazo?-la corto una voz que hizo que el corazon de Hermione se perdiera un latido .

**Cuanto espere volverte a ver **

**siento que es la primera ver amor **

**me trajo aqui tu voz **

**a tu lado **

-Ha … Harry -fue lo que pronuncio la chica para voltearse y encontrarse con los hermosos ojos verdes de su amigo , esta se aserco al muchacho y lo abrazo como si este fuera su tabla de salvacion ; el moreno la agarro en sus brazos y sintio el rico aroma que emanaba del cabello de Hermione.

- a mi tambien me alegra verte Hermione-le dijo el mientras que la chica hiba alejandose de el poco a poco de el .

-hola Potter-lo saludo Draco sonriendo , Harry lo miro y apreto sus labios con furia- a mi tambien me alegra verte -. Hermione se acomodo al lado del rubio y Harry opto por sentarse al lado de Ron ; quien habia sacado una bolsa de chocolatinas de su bolso.

- y como pasaron sus vacaciones chicos?-pregunto Hermione intentando no tomar en cuanta como Draco miraba a Harry.

-tranquilas -le respondio Ron mirando por la ventana - jugamosh musho quidditchs con chinny -le dijo Ron

- me alegro, pero para la proxima mes intenta responder con la boca vacia- enfoco su vista en Harry-¿ que me dices tu Harry?-, el moreno enfoco su verde mirar en la castaña haciendo que la chica se sonrojara-supongo que estabas muy ocupado para escribirme-la chica bajo la mirada , el rubio tomo de la mano a la castaña; esta internamente agradecio su tacto.

**Como soñe volverte a ver **

**entre tus brazos yo me siento bien **

**encuentro la razon **

**de mi vida **

Harry bufo , cosa que paso inadvertido por el pelirrojo y la castaña, pero no para cierto rubio.

-no te escribi Hermione por que no tenia muchas cosas que contarte-el chico se rasco la frente- todo a estado normal , no queria aburrite-, la castaña clavo su vista en la verde del muchacho.

-gracias Harry po no aburrirme, me preocupo por ti y tu ni por asomo me dices como estas-la chica se cruzo de brazos exasperada.

-creo que mejor me voy-Draco se levanto de su asiento bajo la atenta mirada de Harry- nos vemos castaña -le dijo el rubio a la muchacha, pero esta se levanto de su asiento.

-te sigo -miro al pelirrojo-luego nos vemos Ron- le dijo al pelirrojo y salio del compartimiento , Harry apreto los nudillos cn fuerza.

-me puedes decir , ¿que fue eso?-pregunto Ron guardando la bolsa vacia, Harry se sento en el asiento que la castaña habia dejado vacio

-no se de que hablas Ron -el moreno miro por la ventana intentando ignorar las ganas de asesinar al rubio.

-creo que ella sigue enojada contigo-Ron clavo su azul mirar en el moreno, este miro hacia el suelo abatido.

**Nunca hubo un adios **

**fue una pausa entre tu y yo **

**en la historia de los dos **

Hermione caminaba detras de Draco con la mirada abatida , pensando en el maldito comportamiento de Harry para con ella ; ella pensando todo el maldito verano en él para que ahora le muy imbecil le dijera que su vida a ella no le interezaba ... si solo supiera.

-HERMIONE JANE GRANGER-la castaña enfoco su vista en le rubio que la miraba con los brazos cruzados- puedes bajar de Potterlandia de una vez-.

-lo siento-le dijo ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos-pero es dificil creer que me alla dicho eso despues de lo que sucedio esa tarde-los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a lagrimear, Draco solto un suspiro resignado.

-pense que lo olvidarias, yo lo olvide - la castaña lo miro fijo a los ojos- es verdad , tu deberias de olvidarlo ... esas cosas pasan y listo-.

-disculpame Draco , pero era yo la que estaba apuntando con la variata a Dumbledore- la castaña se hecho a llorar y el rubio la abrazo- por mi culpa quedo herido y ahora Harry me odia-.

-shuu- la callo el muchacho- los tres sabemos que estabas bajo el encantamiento imperius , no eras tu esa noche- el rubio la abrazo mas pero la castaña aun asi lloraba**.**

**Cuanto espere volverte a ver **

**siento que es la primera ver amor **

**me trajo aqui tu voz **

**a tu lado **

- debí haber estado hay cuando me necesitaba -pensaba el moreno mirando por la ventana , este se sentia culpable por no haberle creido a Hermione de la trampa Voldemort en ir a atacar la casa de los Weasley- si solo hubiera estado con ella , Malfoy no estaria con ella ahora-de solo pensar en eso apretaba sus nudillos con fuerza - todo este verano sintiendome culpable por no haberla salvado, ayudado ... solo queria verla una vez mas - el moreno cerro sus ojos para que el sueño entrara en él , pero lo unico que vio fue la silueta de la castaña cayendo por las escaleras como lo hizo esa noche ... esa fatidica noche en que todo cambio.

**Como soñé volverte a ver **

**entre tus brazos yo me siento bien **

**encuentro la razon **

**de mi vida **

-quiero que sepas que siempre estare a tu lado-le dijo el rubio separandose de la castaña , este la tomo por los hombros y ella arrugo el seño-¿te duele?-.

-cada vez menos, aunque tengo algunos ematomas en la espalda-.

-malditos-dijo Draco separandose de la muchacha - es mejor que vuelvas con tus amigos , yo debo ir al primer compartimiento- el muchacho abrio la puerta y dejo pasar a la chica.

-gracias Draco por ser mi amigo-.

-de nada pequeña -le dijo el depositando un beso en su frente .

**Verte aquí es contemplar **

**lo que fue lo que sera **

**mi vida mi vida junto a ti**

******N.A. : **holaaaaaaaaa

** ahora que ya estoy con clases y estoy mas estabilizada con todas esas cosas mi mente en momentos de aburricion me dio la idea para un nuevo fic jejejeje.**

**se que el primer capitulo es como : ¿que onda? , pero la historia es esta : " harry nunca salio con ginny es su sexto curso , la ve como una hermana y esta tambien ; sirius no murio en el quinto libro y harry vive con el en una linda casa lejos de la ciudad , draco no ataco a dumbledore en sexto curso fue hermione quien le lanzaron un imperius ( fue bellatrix), el hombre quedo con daños pero ahora esta bien ; harry se siente culpable x no haberle creido a hermione y esta se siente mal x k cree que la actitud de harry con ella es xk no la perdona de haber atacado al director ... otra cosa, draco esa noche se paso al bando de los buenos y sus padres no le hablan de hay en adelante es amigo de la castaña , a harry no le gusta nada esto jejeje, estan en 7 curso y en este año harry no mata a voldemort.**

**asi que ya sabiendo eso les invito a leer la historia .**


End file.
